happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toothy
Name: Toothy Gender: Male Animal: Beaver Episode: 45 TV Count: 0 (Autopsy Turvy was not an actual episode) Kill Count: 3 Deaths: 42 (36 from Episodes, 3 from Smoochies, 2 from Kringles, 1 from Music Video) First Appearance: "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" First Death: "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" First Victim: Petunia from Who's to Flame? Voiceactor: Warren Graff Toothy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A light purple beaver with very large gapped teeth ( from whence his name is derived), which appears to be diastema and freckles. Although his character description on the official site says he has "big ol' buckteeth" larger than the other characters (more like that of SpongeBob SquarePants), he occasionally has the normal buckteeth. This was mostly due to the laziness of the animators, but when Fatkat took over for the TV series, this problem was removed. He is generally a very friendly character who likes to play around now and then, particularly with the younger characters. He admires Splendid and even dresses up as him for Halloween. He is also friends with Petunia and Sniffles. As with Cuddles, Lumpy and Giggles, he is another of the main characters since he's often seen with them on both Happy Tree Friends products and advertisements. There are a couple of ways in which he is famous: he is the first character to be killed ever in Happy Tree Friends and he is also the character who suffered a very horrible death in the episode that won an award at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival in France, the infamous Eye Candy. Also, Toothy has a wide range of deaths; usually involving his eyes or his head. He can be used in wide range of situations, unlike most of the other characters whose personality defines how they might act in a given situation. He mostly acts before he thinks, for example running away and throwing a lit candle behind him. He is not generally considered addle-brained, even though there have been instances where he's acted rather oddly in certain situations (such as misinterpreting some instructions and pouring two barrels full of gun powder into a cannon, rather than the necessary two spoonfuls in Mime to Five). Toothy's known as a crybaby in a few episodes when he gets hurt (e.g., Blast from the Past). When looking at the storyboard for I Get a Trick Out of You, on the "Third Strike" DVD it is Toothy who is drawn in place of Cuddles. It is stated by one of the creators that Toothy is often used as a 'place holder' character due to his ordinary 'Generic Tree Friend' appearance, until they have decided upon a final character. For example, in the storyboard for Wipe Out Toothy was originally drawn in Cuddles' place surfing and getting impaled on a buoy. His lack of a definite character also means that when he is used as a 'place holder' he won't influence the shaping of the episode in ways the creators don’t necessarily mean or want. Sometimes it is Toothy himself who plays the final role in an episode. Also, while Toothy does have a starring pop-up, he never actually got a real starring role in the TV series. The only episode he starred in was Autopsy Turvy, which wasn't a real episode. Even though Toothy dies almost as often as Cuddles does, he has survived in Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, A Change of Heart, Wipe Out, Wingin' It, Read 'em and Weep, Can't Stop Coffin, and the HTF Break shorts, Deck the Halls and We Wish You. Many of Toothy's injuries and some of Toothy's deaths involve his eyes, as seen in Eye Candy, Keepin' it Reel, Chew Said a Mouthful, Idol Curiosity, and A Sight for Sore Eyes. He was also the first character to be killed by Lumpy, Flippy, Mime and the Cursed Idol. In the HTF official forums, writer Ken Pontac said he feels Toothy is the most undeveloped character and needs more of a personality. Ken has said that they may give Toothy more of a personality in future episodes. Toothy Episodes Famous Deaths *Eye Candy Starring Roles *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *Treasure These Idol Moments *Nuttin' But the Tooth *Hide and Seek *Mime and Mime Again *Happy Trails pt. 1 *Eye Candy *Class Act *Better Off Bread *Keepin' it Reel *From A to Zoo *Autopsy Turvy *We're Scrooged! Featuring Roles *I Get a Trick Out of You *Remains to be Seen *Stealing the Spotlight *Ipso Fatso *Who's to Flame? *Take a Hike *Snow Place to Go *Dunce Upon a Time *Mime to Five *Blast From The Past *Chew Said a Mouthful *Idol Curiosity *Aw, Shucks! *A Sight for Sore Eyes *Junk in the Trunk *The Carpal Tunnel of Love *Read 'em and Weep *Can't stop Coffin *Peas in a Pod Appearance Roles *From Hero to Eternity *And the Kitchen Sink *Party Animal *Doggone It *Concrete Solution *Gems the Breaks *A Change of Heart *See What Develops *Wipe Out! *Wingin' It *Easy Comb, Easy Go HTF Break Roles *Deck the Halls *We Wish You Occupations and Careers #Dentist - Nuttin' But the Tooth #Star of the Christmas Play - Class Act #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Circus Assistant - Mime to Five #Photographer - See What Develops #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Mailman - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Garage/Yard Salesman - Read 'em and Weep #Toymaker - We're Scrooged! #Paperboy- Peas in a Pod #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck The Halls; We Wish You Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: Flies off a merry-go-round and hits a tree, wrapping his torso halfway around the tree and embedding his teeth into the bark. Presumably, this breaks his back. #Treasure These Idol Moments: Hit in the back of his head by a playground swing set (idol-induced). #Hide and Seek: Flippy snaps his neck in a game of hide and seek. #Mime and Mime Again: Bandage is stuck on fan blade and he is sucked into the fan and torn apart. #Happy Trails: Flies and does backflip out of a bus when it drives off a cliff and either falls into water or land. It is assumed he died. #Eye Candy: Trips on a log, his lollipop is rammed into, and just under his eye, and his eye comes out when he attempts to lever out the lollipop. It becomes tied around tree where it is pecked by a woodpecker, and Toothy falls off a cliff. His brain and eyes pop out of his head. #Class Act: Dies in a school house explosion, together with all Happy Tree Friends. #Better Off Bread: Gets hit by a meteorite when Splendid destroys a comet. #Keepin it Reel: Flippy jams a movie reeler into his eye, burning his brain. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in a truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again in an explosion when he bites Flippy's brain. #Stealing the Spotlight: Burnt and vaporized by the extreme heat caused by Lumpy's jury rigged Christmas lights. #From A to Zoo: Impaled in the head by a rhino's horn. #Toothy Easter Smoochie Yummy: Toothy swallows several Easter eggs. The eggs then hatch and six chicks burst out of his belly. #Toothy Easter Smoochie Goody: A snake bursts out of an Easter egg. Toothy is strangled by the snake and his eyes pop out. After he dies, the snake tries to swallow him, but his head is too big. #Toothy Easter Smoochie Tasty: Eats a rotten Easter egg, then throws up at the screen and falls face down in his pool of vomit. It can be assumed that he is dead. #Kringle Feast: Passes out from a gas leak. Lumpy lights a match, causing a gigantic explosion which wipes out the forest and, of course, kills all in the house. #Kringle Frosty: Gets impaled by Lumpy's skis; tail severed and tongue torn out. #Ski Patrol: Lumpy inflates him like a balloon. He then pops when he gets poked on the tip of a flag pole. #From Hero to Eternity: Cut in half by Splendid's eye laser. #And the Kitchen Sink: Hit by Pop's SUV. #Party Animal: Part of face "caked" by Flippy. #Ipso Fatso: Decapitated by barbell. #Doggone It: Killed by a giant squid. (Debatable) #Concrete Solution: Possibly dies when a bridge melts. Seen dead in tanker truck. (This is debatable because Toothy was seen driving a car prior to the bridge melting. It is possible that the one in the tanker is a Generic Tree Friend, as they generally resemble Toothy without a tail) #Who's to Flame?: Dies in explosion. #Take a Hike: Impaled on rock. #Snow Place to Go: Nerve system ripped out by Russell's fishing hook. #Dunce Upon a Time: Head cracked like an egg by Giant Lumpy. #Gems the Breaks: Bus crashes into Splendid, and he flies through the windshield and into a wood chipper along with Cuddles and Sniffles. #Mime to Five: After a cannon is fired, it explodes and he flies into a pole at high speed, turning to dust. #Blast From the Past: 1. Flies through Lumpy, killing them both. 2. Same death from "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya". #Chew Said a Mouthful: Slams into a lot of pipes at a high speed, forcing his blood and organs to travel through the pipes. #See What Develops: Disintegrated by Splendid's high speed, leaving only his feet. #Idol Curiosity: Drowns when ship sinks. (Debatable as he may have been able to swim/float to safety) #Aw, Shucks!: Caught in barbwire, and drowns. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Head cut in half when he runs into an open file cabinet drawer. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Turn into dust by intense UV rays. #Junk in the Trunk: Run over by Lifty and Shifty's van. #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Smashed by Cro-Marmot when Flippy's van crashes into the house. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Lumpy slams a door open on him, crushing him. #We're Scrooged!: Body torn apart after falling into box of wind-up teeth. #Peas in a Pod: Breathes in poison from Lumpy's plane and coughs out his organs. Additional #Overkill DVD Box Set: (Not shown) Possible dies from an explosion because Flippy is holding up a very large bomb. #TV Series Volume 1 DVD: Impaled in the eye and out the back of a head by a fork he was holding after tripping on an object Mime was juggling. Seen on Comics #Don't Worry, Bee Happy: Toothy flies a kite, but a bee comes and Toothy tries to swat it. He becomes entangled in the kite's string and when the wind blows the kite, Toothy gets sliced by the string. This death is kind of similar Nutty's death in A Sight for Sore Eyes. Seen in Arcade Games #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. Injuries #Blast From the Past: Injures his arm after flying off a slide. Additional #Picture on Pillow: Toothy chases a butterfly, but he steps on a bear trap, and gets his knee cut by the bear trap. #Winter Break Intro: Cuddles accidentally drops a glass Christmas ornament on Toothy, and Toothy screams in pain (offscreen). #Yule Tube (HTF Competition Intro): His or a Generic Tree Friend's hand is cut off then burnt to nothing. Number of Kills *Cuddles - 1 (Mime to Five) *Giggles – 0 *Lumpy - 1 (Blast From the Past) *Petunia – 1 (Who's to Flame) *Handy – 0 *Nutty – 0 *Sniffles – 0 *Pop – 0 *Cub – 0 *Flaky – 0 *The Mole – 0 *Disco Bear – 0 *Russell – 0 *Lifty – 0 *Shifty – 0 *Mime – 0 *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others – 0 Trivia *Toothy is the first character to die in the Internet Shorts, thus he is the first in Happy Tree Friends. Similarly, he was the first victim of Flippy in the internet shorts and the TV series. *In Kringle Carol, Toothy's voice may have seemed deeper than normal when doing CPR on Cuddles. *In the Pop Corn edition episode of "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya", it is revealed that Toothy had a tail enlargement surgery and he impersonates a dentist in seven states, like Ohio (this may be a reference to Nuttin' but the Tooth). *In the First Blood DVD "Collect them All" section, he flosses his teeth excessively. *Toothy loves watching monster movies, like Godzilla, as seen in "Wingin' It". *The Fall Out Boy music video edition of Happy Tree Friends "The Carpal Tunnel of Love" has hinted that Toothy has an allergy to bee stings. *He has a pet turtle that had his shell painted with hot rod flames as seen in "Junk in the Trunk". *In "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya", Toothy was seen with two hairs. Now they have disappeared in the other episodes. *A few of his deaths involve being vaporized, like in Stealing the Spotlight and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *In Blast from the Past, he is shown to be a crybaby (though it has been speculated that he broke his arm on the slide, which would have justified his crying). *Toothy's buckteeth are normally longer than the buckteeth of other characters, though in some episodes he has normal buckteeth. Further, in some episodes, his buckteeth continuously change between being long and being normal. *Toothy and Handy are both voiced by Warren Graff. Both characters are beavers and are quite famous for episodes they are featured in (Eye Candy and Shard at Work respectively). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters